


Mamoritai

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: J’ai vu les prévisions météo, ils disent que plus tard il fera froid. T’as vu que j’ai bien fait de te faire porter l’écharpe ?
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Mamoritai

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Mamoritai**

**(Je veux te protéger)**

Il y était certains jours donc Chinen se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait éviter de crier.

Il venait de sortir du métropolitain, parmi ces que lui semblait être au moins un million de personnes.

Ce matin, il s’avait réveillé de mauvaise humeur.

Il devait faire une interview, et s’il ne s’avait pas dépêché il aurait arrivé en retard.

Il s’avait lavé en un temps record, et ensuite il avait tourné dans la chambre pour s’habiller.

Il avait trouvé Yuya assis sur le lit, avec d’un air endormi.

Il lui avait dit rapidement bonjour, en lui donnant un bec sur les lèvres, et ensuit il avait commencé à sortir les vêtements de l’armoire.

Ensuite il l’avait salué rapidement et il avait allé vers la porte ; il partait, quand l’autre l’avait suivi en courant.

Chinen grinça les dents.

Yuya avait insisté pour presque cinq minutes, avant qu’il cédait et se mettait cette maudite écharpe.

_« C’est mars, Yuri, il fait surement froid. Je ne veux pas que tombes malade. »_

Parfois, Chinen se demandait s’il avait un copain ou une seconde mère.

Mais il était tard, et il n’avait voulu perdre temps en discutant.

Il lui avait arraché des mais l’écharpe et il avait sorti, d’humeur encore pire de quand il s’avait réveillé.

Et tandis qu’il était dans ce train ou y avait à peine espace pour respirer, il avait _chauffé_.

Quand l’interview avait fini, il avait pris son portable, en contrôlant s’y avait emails ou appels.

Il y avait un email de Yuya, y il fut tenté de l’ignorer, de prétendre de ne l’avoir pas vu, mais en fin il céda.

_J’ai vu les prévisions météo, ils disent que plus tard il fera froid. T’as vu que j’ai bien fait de te faire porter l’écharpe ?_

Yuri se mordit une lèvre.

Il savait qu’il devrait s’énerver.

Il avait encore chaud, et la laine de l’écharpe lui piquait le cou.

Cependant, malgré son irritation, le message de Yuya le fait rire.

Il n’était pas son intention. Il ne voulait pas être ennuyeux ou autre.

Seulement, il se préoccupait.

_Oui, t’as fait bien, Yuuyan. Heureusement que j’ai toi que penses à moi._

Il envoya l’email, en se concédant une petite grimace pour le ton sentimental du message.

Mais en tenant l’écharpe, il ne put éviter de continuer à sourire.


End file.
